


a time of war, a time of peace

by blueberrysol



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Post-Low Chaos Ending, a grave isn't a good place for a date, but don't tell that to the Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: Немного о наблюдении за звездами, китовых сердцах и спинных позвонках.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю Рёсхен. Спасибо тебе за все.

Времени на сон у Корво остается совсем немного, что уж говорить о снах. Эмили рассказывает о том, что снится ей, а иногда приносит рисунки – со временем они становятся лучше и лучше, – но ему нечем поделиться в ответ. Он пытается придумывать, воскресить те хорошие воспоминания, какие еще остались, но картинка распадается.   
_Кровь растекается по мраморным плитам, кто-то прячется в густой листве, в спокойных водах чуть подальше от берега._  
Он видит опасность везде и больше всего боится, что это передастся Эмили. Он хочет, чтобы она была осторожной, но не хочет окончательно забирать из ее мира радость.  
К историям, которые он выдумывает на ходу, она относится скептически.   
– Ты рассказываешь так, как я рисую, когда Каллиста говорит мне, что рисовать.  
– И как же ты рисуешь тогда?  
Эмили пожимает плечами. Она не может подобрать слово, и ей досадно, что Корво не догадывается сам.  
– Простите меня, Ваше Величество. Я не понимаю.  
Она хмурится. Ей не нравится, что он признает поражение.  
– Я рисую то, что мне не хочется. И оно кажется…мертвым?  
 _Земля, покрытая костями, узкая улица, заполненная людьми, которым нельзя попадаться на глаза, дергающееся в конвульсиях человеческое тело, подвешенное к потолку._  
Пожалуй.  
– Когда мне приснится что-то, достойное внимания, вы будете первой, кто об этом узнает, – обещает Корво.  
И последней, ведь больше он не говорит ни с кем. Он привык отдавать приказания – теперь, когда новая императрица взошла на престол, их как никогда много. Он привык слушать. Он привык спать по четыре часа, чтобы больше успеть. И он не привык видеть сны.   
Говорят, привычка вторая натура. Что ж.

*

Но именно этой ночью Корво видит сон. Гнилые доски рассыпаются трухой под его ногами, он пытается ухватиться за цепь, свисающую с потолка, но и она обращается в прах. Он успевает заметить следы ржавчины на тыльной стороне ладони, а потом тьма проглатывает его.  
Он открывает глаза и не находит привычной комнаты. Ни застеленной фиолетовым покрывалом кровати, ни заваленного бумагами стола, ни гардероба с деревянными ручками – раньше они были сделаны из китовой кости, теперь же он приказал заменить их, потому что китовая кость казалась чем-то, что этому миру не принадлежало.   
Сначала он не видит ничего вообще, а потом темнота распадается на частицы, похожие на пепел, и они разлетаются в разные стороны, точно под порывом ветра, оставляя его на каменном островке посреди пустоты.  
Бездна.  
– Что, в этот раз мы даже не будем играть в прятки? – он знает, что Чужой здесь, и тот действительно появляется, хотя обычно он заставляет Корво ждать его, а то и вовсе искать, перебираясь по руинам.  
Они находятся на одной из смотровых площадок острова Кингспэрроу. Она вырвана из ее времени и места, но Корво все равно кажется, что с приходом Чужого он начинает слышать шум волн и крики чаек. Чужой сидит балюстраде, хотя – Корво знает это – если присмотреться, выяснится, что его тело вовсе не касается ее, а парит на расстоянии нескольких миллиметров.  
– Оставим это юной императрице. Мне кажется, ты слишком устал, мой дорогой, чтобы играть в игры.  
Корво не отвечает. Усталость – то, что дает ему знать о хорошо проделанной работе. То, что немного притупляет его печаль об императрице ушедшей и волнение об императрице нынешней. Его чувство вины.   
– Я знаю, что Бездна приносит тебе покой, – говорит Чужой. – Здесь нет времени, но есть все времена – все, что было, есть, будет.  
– Я пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы узнать будущее.  
Строго говоря, Корво вообще не приходил сюда, но Бездна чувствует желание, и она вместе с единственным своим обитателем не проглотила его просто так. Но нет, не за тем, чтобы узнать будущее. Иногда Корво почти решается задать вопрос о судьбе города и юной императрицы, но потом спохватывается: он все равно не сможет остановить то, что увидит здесь.  
– И не за тем, чтобы воскрешать прошлое, – на лице Чужого играет ухмылка. – Тебе не хватает покоя. Ты останавливаешь часы в сражениях, но ты никогда не делаешь этого, когда остаешься один. Да и зачем? Время все равно возьмет свое.  
–Ты ненавидишь покой и ненавидишь это место. А мне не хватает покоя, и я нахожу его здесь.  
– Я ценю твою искренность.  
– Я ценю твою… – Корво спотыкается. Чужой говорит, что всегда наблюдает, но никогда не вмешивается, но слишком уж часто он переносит Корво сюда – в единственное место, где тот способен отдохнуть. – Твою заботу обо мне.  
На секунду ему кажется, что вот-вот он услышит смех Чужого, но смеха не следует и не потому, что Чужой не умеет смеяться. Корво встречал его столько раз – в святилищах и тех снах, о которых он никогда не расскажет Эмили, – что знает, каким похожим на человека он может казаться.   
– Пойдем, – говорит Чужой, направляясь к лестнице. Корво делает шаг за ним прежде, чем успевает подумать о том, куда именно тот его ведет. Ступни Чужого не касаются пола, но Корво все равно слышит его шаги.  
В лестнице не хватает нескольких ступеней, и Корво вспоминает кошмары, в которых он, лишенный метки, сквозь такие провалы падал куда-то в темноту, и, в отличие от сегодняшней, она становилась все гуще.  
Они минуют несколько лестничных пролетов, потом – каменный островок, на котором с трудом помещается парковая скамейка и потухший фонарь.  
Фонарь загорается фиолетовым – кто бы сомневался – светом, когда Чужой минует его.  
– Любишь смотреть на звезды, а? – спрашивает Корво, замечая карту звездного неба, разложенную на скамье. Двое из ее уголков придавлены позвоночными косточками, похожими на человеческие.  
– Ты удивишься, но иногда они более непредсказуемы, чем люди.  
Просто чтобы удостовериться, Корво поднимает глаза, но звезд здесь нет, и только у самого горизонта он видит очертания огромного левиафана, вечного спутника Бездны.   
– Нет, боюсь, здесь тебе придется довольствоваться собственным воображением, – Корво чувствует легкое прикосновение к своей левой руке, и его метка светится, наливается теплом под пальцами Чужого.  
Когда Чужой отнимает руку, частички света, похожие на светлячков, остаются на его пальцах. Он проводит ими по нижним векам, и на несколько секунд его глаза перестают быть непроницаемо черными.  
Корво видит мерцание – незнакомое, ни на что не похожее и одновременно похожее очень.  
Звезды.  
– Я смотрю на них твоими глазами, Корво, – последние отблески света в глазах Чужого гаснут, словно в черных дырах.  
Корво отводит взгляд. Он возвращается к скамье, чтобы унести с собой карту, бережно свернув ее и положив в нагрудный карман. Чужой никак не комментирует его действия, и Корво задумчиво смотрит на кости в своей ладони.  
Он протягивает их Чужому.  
– Можешь оставить себе. Здесь и так достаточно моих костей, – говорит он. – Бездна приняла меня еще живым и приняла мои кости, когда плоть на них истлела. Мы не расстроимся, если их станет меньше.  
– Какой мне прок от них? – спрашивает Корво, не совсем уверенный, как реагировать на подобный подарок. Получается слишком резко, хотя сейчас, держа их на ладони, он уже представляет, как положит их в шкатулку, обитую изнутри фиолетовым бархатом. В ней он хранит те костяные амулеты, которые в данный момент не носит.  
– Думаю, ты найдешь им применение, – он бы пожал плечами, если бы оставался человеком. Но его кости лежат в ладони Корво, а его лицо теперь лишено всякого выражения. Корво не знает, когда Чужой снова напомнит ему человека.   
Они проходят несколько мостов, несколько разрушенных зданий, и Корво слышит, как с верхних этажей осыпается каменная крошка. Кажется, он уже был здесь.  
– Похоже на Затопленный квартал.  
– Это ты мне скажи. Здесь ты видишь лишь то, чему был свидетелем. Или то, что решу показать тебе я.  
За огромным, осыпающимся в небытие домом обнаруживается еще одна лестница. У ее подножия – знакомая беседка. Здесь была убита императрица Джессамина, и здесь она была похоронена.   
Корво совершает обход Башни каждое утро, и каждое утро он приносит ей новые цветы. Он никогда не пересекается здесь с Эмили, но иногда возле мраморной плиты, на которой выбито имя Джессамины, он находит ее рисунки.  
Чужой поворачивается к нему, и Корво видит цветы в его руках. Их не было, когда они шли сюда, и от них исходит мягкое фиолетовое свечение – такое, словно они находятся в самом сердце святилища.   
Он выжидающе смотрит на Корво, и неожиданно за его спиной тот замечает вторую плиту.  
– Эмили! – в мраморе может быть высечено лишь одно имя.  
Он отталкивает Чужого, чтобы удостовериться самому, но тот растворяется в воздухе, появляясь возле самой плиты, загораживая ее от Корво.   
Цветы уже лежат на ней, и от этого на мраморе прыгают фиолетовые всполохи.  
– Всему свое время, – Чужой делает шаг в сторону.  
«Корво Аттано», – гласит мраморная плита. Годы жизни закрыты рассыпавшимися по ней цветами.  
Возможно, думает Корво, это значит, что мое время пришло.  
Возможно, думает Корво, я наконец-то сделал что-то, чтобы искупить свою вину, чтобы быть достойным лежать рядом с Ней. Хотя в глубине души он знает, что этого просто не может случиться.  
– Это то, что я хотел показать тебе, – говорит Чужой. – Это то, что ждет тебя, как любого из живших, живущих и тех, кто будет жить. Это то, что здесь – в Бездне – уже случилось и еще случится.   
– Я знаю, что не буду жить вечно.  
– Для меня – будешь. Когда мы встретились впервые…  
Чужой берет левую руку Корво и подносит ее к своим губам. Дыхание у него теплое, совсем человеческое, а руки кажутся холодными, но не как у утопленников, которых вылавливают иногда из вод Ренхевена, а как у человека, долго пробывшего на холоде.  
Он целует руку Корво, и его метка вновь вспыхивает теплом и светом.   
Корво становится интересно, чувствует ли это тепло Чужой.   
– …когда мы встретились впервые, ты уже был мертв для меня. Когда мы встретимся в последний раз, ты еще долго – так долго, сколько просуществует это место – будешь жив для меня.  
Чужой опускает его руку, но не отпускает ее.   
– Когда ты умрешь, Эмили похоронит тебя возле своей матери, потому что ты заслуживаешь этого. Пока она жива, ты будешь жить в ее сердце. Пока Бездна существует, ты будешь жив в моем.  
– Я не знал, что у тебя есть сердце.   
Чужой указывает на кита, парящего в Бездне, и Корво не совсем понимает, что это должно означать, но неожиданно его веки начинают слипаться, и последнее, что он видит, – полные черноты глаза.  
Он успевает подумать, что в них вот-вот вспыхнут звезды.  
– Спи спокойно, Корво.

*

Корво просыпается за письменным столом. Свечи давно погасли, но в открытое окно светит месяц, делая различимыми очертания предметов. Из своего плаща он достает карту звездного неба. Там же он нащупывает кости, но оставляет их на месте – в левом кармане, напротив самого сердца.  
Корво зажигает несколько свечей, разворачивает карту и в их тусклом свете долго разглядывает ее. Оказывается, он еще помнит названия почти многих созвездий – когда-то Эмили почти каждый вечер требовала рассказывать о них, да и многие были необходимы, чтобы ориентироваться на море.  
Он рад мысли, что эти знания не были полностью вытеснены отчетами караульной службы, донесениями о делах, происходящих в Аббатстве, и схемах нового оружия, разработанного Пьеро и Соколовым.  
Он рад, что у него есть время смотреть на звезды.  
Впервые за много дней Корво чувствует покой.


End file.
